1.4 FD P-Tower Laser Cannon
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = 1.4 FD P-Tower Laser Cannon | type = Antivehicle Artillery | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Atgar SpaceDefense Corporation | capaciteit = 8 | bereik = 5 tot 10 kilometer | afmeting = 2,80 meter (hoog) | gewicht= | prijs = 10.000 Credits | affiliatie = Galactic Empire Rebel Alliance | era = }} Het 1.4 FD P-Tower Laser Cannon was een verouderd artilleriegeschut dat door de Rebel Alliance werd gebruikt tijdens de Battle of Hoth. Bouw & Uiterlijk De 1.4 FD werd gebouwd door Atgar SpaceDefense Corporation en bezat alle eigenschappen van een klassiek licht anti-voertuig artilleriewapen. Het wapen steunde op een voet waarop de laser aan radarvormige schotel was bevestigd (vandaar de naam Radar Laser Cannon). De 1.4 FD had vier crewmembers nodig, waarvan er één het wapen vuurde en de drie andere de status in het oog hielden. Het taaie wapen, dat in talloze weersomstandigheden kon opereren, had een maximaal bereik van 10 kilometer en kon makkelijk Landspeeders, trage Airspeeders en tanks uitschakelen. Het platform van de 1.4 FD kon 360° draaien waardoor een ruim gezichtsveld kon bestookt worden. Het wapen had ook een goede targetscope die het doelwit niet makkelijk losliet. De 1.4 FD was erg afhankelijk van een kleine Atgar SpaceDefense Corporation C-6 Battery die kracht bevatte om slechts acht salvo’s te vuren. De batterij kon snel vervangen worden door een technieker, maar dit was niet zo handig omdat men dan over talloze batterijen moest beschikken. Alvorens het wapen kon vuren moesten zestien micropower routers in de schotel opladen. Dit proces duurde tien seconden waardoor het wapen vrij traag vuurde. De Power Conversion Cells lichtten vervolgens op waarna er direct werd gevuurd. Dit vonden vele gebruikers een nadeel omdat dit bij duisternis de positie van het wapen verraadde. Wanneer deze routers faalden, kon het wapen helemaal exploderen. Hierdoor was het nodig dat veel personen het wapen bestuurden. De schutter werd meestal bijgestaan door drie ingenieurs die de batterijen en de routers in de gaten hielden. Bovendien was de P-Tower niet beschermd dus waren de crewleden een makkelijk doelwit. thumb|left|250px|Atgar P-Tower licht op Geschiedenis De P-Tower werd voor het eerst toegepast tijdens de Clone Wars. Hoewel het Galactic Empire deze wapens ook gebruikte, verving het deze door nieuwere modellen. Dit kwam goed uit voor de Rebel Alliance die deze goedkope modellen in dank aannam. Bovendien bleken de wapens uitstekend bestand tegen de koude op Hoth. Tijdens hun verblijf op Hoth werden de P-Towers stelselmatig naast de DF.9 Anti Infantry Laser Batterys opgesteld langs de loopgraven van de Echo Base Troopers en de Echo Stations. De ingenieurs die hielpen om de P-Tower te besturen, hadden een controlekastje waarmee ze de P-Tower konden besturen en zelfs vuren. Sommige gunners gebruikten liever deze afstandbediening omdat ze zo een beter overzicht hadden. Dit maakte hen echter wel kwetsbaarder. Dit wapen was te verouderd om een rol van betekenis te spelen in de Battle of Hoth. Tegen het armor van de AT-AT Walkers kon de P-Tower niets beginnen. Hun Blaster kaatste gewoon af van de AT-AT’s. De enige schade die ze konden toebrengen was aan groepen Snowtroopers. Talloze P-Towers werden op Hoth vernietigd. thumb|250px|Atgar tijdens de Battle of Hoth Rond 4 ABY werden deze statische modellen langzaam vervangen door artilleriewapens op Repulsorlifts. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Bron *P-Tower in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Weapons & Technology *The Essential Guide to Weapons & Technology *Imperial Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Technical Journal of the Rebel Forces category:Artillerie category:Atgar SpaceDefense Corporation category:Rebel Army